Tiffany Takeover
Tiffany Takeover is a YouTube show presented by AwesomenessTV. On this show they take the fans of Tiffany Alvord on exclusive behind the scenes and more. Currently there are 14 episodes of this little webshow. Episode list Episode 1 - Photoshoot Tiffany Alvord takes you behind the scenes of her photo shoot for her "My Heart Is EP" album. We get a glimpse into Tiffany's world of music, style, and fun. We also meet her first stylist and Tiffany's thoughts about the photo shoot. Episode 2 - Concert Rehearsal Tiffany takes you backstage when she rehearses for an upcoming concert and we follow her as she performs with a new band, rehearses her set, and goes through hair and makeup. We are also presented for her new band. Episode 3 - "My Heart Is" Sneak Peek Concert In this episode we go behind the scenes before a special concert put on by Tiffany for some of her fans. She did this because she wanted to give her fans a sneak peek at her new album, "My Heart Is EP". We get a few sneak peaks at her songs. Episode 4 - My Heart Is Music Video Shoot Here we get to see when Tiffany shoot the music video for "My Heart Is EP". Check out the exclusive behind the scenes video of how it was made. Tiffany learns to play tennis, practices some new choreography, and even has to get ready for a real on screen kiss. Episode 5 - 'This is Just the Start' Behind the Scenes of 1 Million Subscribers In this episode Tiffany is celebrating her 1,000,000th subscriber with a special music video for her fans. We go behind the scenes of the recording of this song and the making of the music video. Tiffany talks a lot about how much her fans mean to her. Episode 6 - Youtube Musician Collaboration In this episode Tiffany talks about all the collaborations she's done. Whenever she can, Tiffany loves to team up with other YouTube musicians to bring you awesome duets and collaborations from across the web. We go behind the scenes as Tiffany works with YOMYOMF on their "Always You" series alongside David Choi, Alex G, Tyler Ward, and others. Episode 7 - Super Fans This is the episode about Tiffany's fans. Tiffany loves spending time with her fans. Here Tiffany meets fans from all around the world and tells us what she likes about her fans. Plus, watch her biggest superfan's dreams comes true when she gets to meet Tiffany backstage at a concert. Episode 8 - Vocal Lesson Here we join Tiffany as she practice her voice and tries to become even better than what she already is. We go behind the scenes as she visits her vocal coach for singing lessons. We go trough her vocal lessons and we also see how she prepares for her fans. Episode 9 - Room Tour Tiffny takes us on a tour of her room. Get an inside look at where her singing career started on YouTube and check out her style, souvenirs from her world travels, family photos, hat collection and more. All that plus a sneak peek at some new songs that Tiffany's writing, but haven't come out yet. Episode 10 - Guide to Making a Music Video Tiffany gives you a sneak peek at a bunch of her upcoming music videos. Plus Tiffany shows you exactly how she makes a music video and all the stuff it takes to put together a music video from working on the farm to riding roller coasters, running in heels, jumping off a building, and more! Episode 11 - Bloopers, Outtakes, & Behind The Scenes In this episodes we basically take a look at all of Tiffany's bloopers and outtakes from her music videos over the past few months. We see how they shoot and play around at times doing random things and having fun. Episode 12 - "Baby I Love You" Exclusive Live Concert Performance In this episode Tiffany puts on an exclusive performance of "Baby I Love You" for the AwesomnessTV crew only. Episode 13 - "Never Been Better" Exclusive Behind The Scenes We go behind the scenes with Tiffany on the set of her "Never Been Better" music video. From doing chores in the barn to learning to ride a horse, Tiffany has to try a whole bunch of new things to get this video made with her co-star. Episode 14 - Fan mail This is a very short video where Tiffany answer a fan one question. The whole episode goes for less than a minute. However, it is possible that what has been released is just a preview for the longer episode. Videos Category:Tiffany Alvord